


Not That Type Of Guy

by Roger that (achuislemochroi)



Series: Stuckyfic [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Roger%20that
Summary: He's not the type of guy you'd trust with anyone's heart, and boy does he know it.





	Not That Type Of Guy

Bucky's not stupid. He knows the Avengers worry about the influence he has on Steve.

Even ignoring everything he did while the Soldier, and that's asking a _lot_, Steve's an idiot where he's concerned. And even before that he wasn't any kind of prize. They're right to worry; he's only bad news for Steve.

And if they knew the truth about his and Steve's relationship... let's just say Bucky's not the type of guy to be trusted with anybody's heart.

But Bucky's sure of this: Steve's all he has left between him and the dark.

He _can't_ give him up.


End file.
